Chocolate and Caramel
by ani-chan24
Summary: Draco gets chocolate from a secret admirer. My first HP fic... HPDM Oneshot.


hihi! alrighty then, this is my first fic for harry potter, I just hope y'all like it... just a short lil fic that popped into my head at 12 in the morn. i have tests tomorrow, i should be asleep.

HPDM valentine's day fic.

I don't own anyone from harry potter, I just use them in my sick little fantasies that I create when I should be doing homework.

Draco smiled happily as he bit into a caramel filled chocolate. It was Valentine's day and although he destroyed all the other things he'd gotten, (minus any from friends, like Pansy or Blaise) this one was different. It was a traditional heart shaped box of candy but someone did their homework. On the inside was only chocolates filles with chewy caramel, his favorite. (AN: i dunno if they are his fav, but they're mine so...yah.) He read over the note that was also inside the box again as he ate another chocolate. 'Dearest Draco, I have longed for you for what feels to be ages. If you return my feelings, or just wish to meet me, come to the Room of Requirement at 8 tonight. I'll give you two hints to who I am. 1- I'm male. 2- I've known you since you started school here. I hope you'll come. With everlasting love, your secret admirer'

Draco felt his heart flutter. He knew he was bisexual for years but it felt so different to know he had a male admirer rather than the many female ones. If any boy liked him here at Hogwarts, they sure never said anything. Both Blaise and Pansy told him to go, just to find out who it was, but he was feeling very anxious. What if it's just a joke, or what if it's really a girl, or maybe that bloody Rita Skeeter was all out of ideas and decided to find out if I'm a pouf, or-' His worried thoughts were cut off by Pansy shaking him. ''Draco, snap out of it, it's 7:30 and you're hair needs a woman's tending to!'' She cried out. Draco looked at her in suprise, twitching. ''What?'' She shook her head, 'tsk'ing. ''Come on, I want to do some thing different with your hair!'' She admitted, pulling him into his room.

twenty or so minutes later

''Niiice, Pansy attack you again?'' Blaise teased his friend as he came out with his hair parted in the middle, bangs falling into his face. The rest of his hair was pulled into a small ponytail. ''It doesn't look too bad does it?'' Draco asked, letting his nervousness show. Blaise came up to his friend, putting an arm around his shoulder. ''Nah. it's nice. I'm sure your secret admirer will love it! Now off you go.'' He said, shoving his friend out the door before he could say anything else

Draco made his way to the Room of Requirement in time to hear a clock nearby strike 8. On the way, he had been snacking on a few of the chocolates he got from his secret admirer. He sighed, and swallowed the last one. He gathered up his courage and opened the door. He blushed as he made his way into the room, which looked like something out of a romantic movie. Everything was red and pink and there was only a love seat to sit upon, since Draco would'nt dare lay on the heart shaped bed. He sat down quietly, looking around. There was a pink coffee table with tiny white hearts painted on it.

Upon it was a piece of parchment. It was folded and stated on on it 'READ ME ALOUD'. Draco picked it up, unfolding it. '''Darling Draco, if you are reading this, you have come to the Room of Requirement. I'm thrilled. Now that you have come, it's time for me to state who I am. Draco, I, who have been smitten with you since I first met you, am...' Huh?'' the Slyther trailed off, as it did in the letter. Draco felt his heart start to break. So it WAS just a cruel joke? He was about to get up and run off sobbing when he heard a voice say, ''I am Harry Potter.'' Draco's eyes widened as he looked around to see the Potter boy slink out of the dark. Draco couldn't believe it. 'How humiliating! It was just a joke be Potter? Why does life have to be so cruel? I had a crush on him too...' ''S-So, this is your doing Potter? Nice joke. Now, sod off.'' Draco felt his voice falter from his aching heart. Harry looked suprised at Draco as he sat next to him in the love seat.

''What are you blathering on about Draco? It's not a joke, I...I truly love you...'' Potter admitted softly, waiting for the disgusted and apalled comments to start. He blinked as they spent a minute in an akward silence. He looked into Draco's beautiful grey eyes, suprised to find tears in them. ''I'm sorry!'' He quickly blurted out, shaking Draco up as Draco wiped away the tears. ''For what?'' He asked genuinely, confusing Harry. ''I thought I upset you...'' Harry murmured, embarrassed. Draco chuckled as he scooted a little closer to Harry. ''No, that was my own stupid fault... but, do you really like me?'' He asked. '''Like'? Hell no, Draco, I love you!'' Harry responded, a bit too quick for his liking.

Draco blushed before putting on his copyrighted Malfoy smirk. ''Prove it, Potter.'' He taunted, not expecting Harry to do anything. Harry proved him well, pulling the blonde close and pressing their lips together. Draco tentatively jutted his toung out, allowing him and Harry to explore each other's mouths. They pulled away reluctantly, sucking in air. Draco sported an uncommon blush. Harry grinned, wrapping his arms around his new boyfriend before licking his lips, letting out a 'mmm' sound. Drao gave him a curious look as Harry once again grinned, stating only,

''Chocolate and caramel. My favorite.''


End file.
